netherversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat
''Mortal Kombat ''is a fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros. Games with published by Midway Games. Released for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 and Dreamcast on October 8, 2000. The game focuses on the Shao Kahn, the Konqueror who deploy invasion and building into tournament, Goro, the shokan warrior, he become ultimate champion though he defeated Great Kung Lao, which any kombatants can defeat Shao Kahn, ending with their confrontation in the tournament known as Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat became a best-selling game and remains one of the most popular fighting games. The latest version of the game, new playable characters from the adventure games, who goes doing three games with prequel deal for Ed Boon, featuring Ultimate Mortal Kombat, release on July 24, 2001. Story 500 years ago, the annual Shaolin Tournament, long the most prestigious fighting tournament in the world, was interrupted by the appearance of an old sorcerer named Shang Tsung and a strange four-armed creature, who entered the tournament and defeated the Great Kung Lao. This Shokan warrior was the half-human, half-dragon fighter named Goro, and he became the ultimate fighting champion for the next five hundred years. It focuses on a tournament call Mortal Kombat, held in Outworld by, the emperor Shao Kahn, the konqueror who deeside kombatants above the realms. This was all part of Shao Kahn's plan to tip the balance into chaos and help Outworld conquer the Earthrealm, to the war against emperor Shao Kahn in tournament. Gameplay and Features Principal gameplay involves one-on-one 3D style fighting. Mortal Kombat uses a single two-dimensional fighting plane (at 60 frames per second), although characters are rendered in three-dimensional fashion, intended to give depth and range to portrayals of various projectiles. Through the 2000s, the developer by NetherRealm Studios and publisher by Midway Games would keep their single styled fighting moves with four attack buttons for a different array of punches and kicks and blocks. A defining and best-known feature of the series is its finishing move system called Fatality. An original idea behind it was to give gamers a free hit at the end of the fight. The basic Fatalities are finishing moves that allow the victorious characters to end a match in a special way by murdering their defeated, defenseless opponents in a gruesome manner, usually in the predefined ways exclusive for the given character. As Utlimate Mortal Kombat arrived for the new version of original game, new improved graphics and upgrade your weapons and more, included Konquest, used RPG at adventure above for Mortal Kombat series. Kombatants Default * Goro * Johnny Cage * Kano * Liu Kang * Raiden * Reptile * Scorpion * Shang Tsung * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero Purchase * Aqua * Asgaarth * Baraka * Belokk* * Chameleon * Cyrax * D'Vorah * Ermac * Erron Black * Ferra & Torr * Fujin * Hideyoshi * Jade * Jarek * Jax Briggs * Kabal * Kai * Khameleon * Kintaro * Kitana * Kotal Kahn * Kung Lao * Kurtis Stryker * Meat* * Mileena * Motaro* * Nightwolf * No Face * Noob Saibot * Oniro * Orochi Hellbeast * Pedro * Penance * Quánjíshǒu * Quan Chi * Rain * Red Robin * Reiko * Ruby * Sarah Nac * Sareena * Sektor * Shao Kahn* * Sheeva * Shinnok* * Sindel * Smoke * Tanya * Tasia * Tremor Arenas Default # Goro's Lair # Palace Gates # Pit # Shang Tsung's Courtyard # Shang Tsung's Throne Room # Warrior Shrine Purchase # Armory # Balcony # Bank # Bell Tower # Belokk's Tower # Bridge # Cathedral # Dead Pool # Edenian Bridge # Elder Gods' Arena # Evil Tower # Fire Well # Grand Palace of Edenia # Graveyard # Hidden Portal # Ice Pit # Jade's Desert # Kahn's Arena # Kahn's Kave # Kombat Tomb # Living Forest # Netherrealm # Noob Saibot's Dorfen # Outworld Arena # Portal # Prison # Reptile's Lair # Rooftop # Scislac Busorez # Shao Kahn's Throne Room # Shaolin Temple # Sindel's Throne Room # Soul Chamber # Street # Subway # Tomb # Wastelands of Outworld # Wind World Category:Mortal Kombat